


The Origin's Path

by CrazyChippy



Series: The Paradox Path [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Paradox, Robot Apocalypse, Robots, Temporal Paradox, Three Laws of Robotics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChippy/pseuds/CrazyChippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story series basically revolves around the Mega Man timeline with an added paradox element which creates the introduction of a new OC - Breakcore.</p>
<p>Breakcore remembers little about what he's gone through most of his life, but yet remembers almost everything that didn't necessarily revolve around him.</p>
<p>How did this happen? Who <em>is</em> Breakcore? I don't know yet, and you <strong>probably</strong> won't either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Origin's Path

**Author's Note:**

> This story series basically revolves around the Mega Man timeline with an added paradox element which creates the introduction of a new OC - Breakcore.
> 
> Breakcore remembers little about what he's gone through most of his life, but yet remembers almost everything that didn't necessarily revolve around him.
> 
> How did this happen? Who _is_ Breakcore? I don't know yet, and you **probably** won't either.

It was inexplicably dark in the room Breakcore was located. There would be an occasional flicker of light, but nevertheless it was still too dark to make out any details.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Breakcore?" a figure asked in a soft-spoken, yet hoarse voice. "It is never too late to reverse your decision."

Breakcore nodded, but the figure ceased to reply. "I'm ready," Breakcore added, just in case.

Still, the figure didn't reply to his actions, nor his words. Breakcore tried to lean closer to the figure to hear more clearly, but the table he was strapped to kept his body immobile, despite his appendages still free to move. "Did you say something?" Breakcore asked.

The figure let out an almost inaudible sigh, and said "I didn't say anything, young one. I am just worried is all. Are you sure you're able to handle the generator's power?"

"If nobody else is going to do anything about them, it might as well be me." Breakcore replied confidently.

The mysterious figure sighed again. "Well, I suppose I can't stop you, can I?" it chuckled a bit. "Alright, then. I'll power up the generators."

A _eeeeeeeeerrrrrRRRRRRMMMMMM_ became present, as the room became slowly engulfed in blue light. _"That must be the generators."_ Breakcore thought.

An abrupt explosion occurred to the west of Breakcore's peripheral vision. "They're here." the now visible figure said. "I have to fully activate the generators earlier than wanted, Breakcore. Please be careful." 

The figure had a- _PHWOOPHWOOPHWOOPHWOOPHWOO_

The generators became so loud that it interrupted Breakcore's thought process. He became worried, and quickly thought about whether he was truly prepared to face this challenge. "Actually, I'm not certain I want to do this-"

\---=????=---

Breakcore opened his eyes to see a half-broken city before him. He was laid on-top of a pile of rubble, and immediately realized that he had little idea how he'd got here, nor why he was here or needed to be here at all. Remembering his name was an obstacle enough, and that was as much as he could clearly make out from himself. _"Breakcore."_ he thought. _"My name is Breakcore."_

Suddenly, a thumping became audible. Breakcore struggled to get on his feet, as with every thump, the ground shook a little bit. Finally, he had gotten back on his feet, and noticed a colossal robot leaping towards him. The robot was at least ten feet tall, and its only noticable facial feature was a large, pink eye. 

"Good, gigantic robot... Good, gigantic robot." he repeated, but the robot ignored his what-were-probably-supposed-to-be-pleads and continued hopping towards him, creating the startling thump repeatedly. At this point, the robot was no more than 5 feet away from Breakcore, and it was quite clear that it towered over him. Life was flashing before his eyes. One, thump, two, thump... The figure did a third leap, with Breakcore's heart beating faster than ever. _"This is it... I'm gonna die."_ he thought-

-Until out of nowhere, a blue figure had appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is this blue figure?  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Actually, it's fairly obvious.
> 
> -Also, sorry about the short chapter. If I had added anything more, it would had been pointless filler.


End file.
